Tipe Akatsuki
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Bagian 1: Tipe Akatsuki "Ne, Akatsuki kriteria pasanganmu itu seperti apa sih?" "Dia harus pandai memasak.. seperti Kiryuu" #Perubahan, saya akan mempublish oneshot/drabble yg masuk ke dalam kumpulan cerita secara terpisah.


**Title:** Tipe Akatsuki

 **Character:** Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki

 **Rated:** T

 **Pair: None** , hanya _brothership_ antar Akatsuki dengan Hanabusa, **hint**!KainZero

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, **OOC** , Typo(s), non-EYD, Humor **gagal** *entahlah TwT*, bahasa yang agak kasar dan cukup vulgar

 **#Ket:**

/ _KaZe_ / = Lampau/flashback

'KaZe' = Pikiran/batin

"KaZe" = Berbicara

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumpulan Cerita Bagian 1:**

 **Tipe Akatsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11\. 30 PM**

Tiga puluh menit menuju tengah malam dan seribu delapan ratus satu detik sebelum pergantian hari. Kegiatan belajar mengajar di _Cross Academy_ telah berakhir satu setengah jam yang lalu, artinya siswa-siswi _Night Class_ telah berada di _Moon Dorm_ untuk beristirahat atau pun melakukan aktifitas lain yang beberapa diantaranya sering dilakukan remaja normal, seperti berbincang ringan –menjurus menggosip- dengan teman, bermain _game_ , membaca novel atau komik, belajar –untuk murid yang rajin-, mengerjakan tugas/dokumen-dokumen penting karena statusnya sebagai pangeran –yang ini tentu saja khusus untuk Kuran Kaname-, dan lain sebagainya.

Hal itu juga berlaku untuk sepasang sepupu laki-laki yang berparas sama-sama tampan dan memikat. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di kamar mereka berdua. Ah ralat, hanya remaja bersurai _light-orange_ yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sementara si remaja _blonde_ berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas _single-bed_ miliknya.

Sret

Sret

Lelaki _blonde_ yang diketahui bernama lengkap Aidou Hanabusa atau akrab dipanggil ' _Idol-sempai_ ' oleh para penggemarnya itu menggerakkan tubuhnya makin bringas. Sepupu jingganya, Kain Akatsuki hanya acuh, sama sekali tidak melirik karena _orbs_ berwarna _burnt-orange_ terfokus pada novel yang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dibacanya. Posisinya rileks bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan sebuah bantal dan guling yang ditumpuk sebagai tumpuan lengan dan sikunya. Melihat itu Hanabusa makin berulah hingga _cover bed_ nya kusut –hampir tak berbentuk lagi akibat tingkahnya yang kian lama kian menjadi sampai akhirnya-

BRUK

" _I-itte_.."

Tubuh setinggi 5'9" terjatuh begitu saja dari ranjang setinggi lima puluh sentimeter. Tak ayal hal tersebut mengundang ringisan sakit keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda bermanik biru kehijauan, tangan kirinya mengelus-elus punggungnya yang terasa nyeri sementara tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan. Merubah posisi dari terlentang di lantai menjadi duduk dengan kedua kaki yang diluruskan.

Hmph

Akatsuki melirik sebentar sepupunya, memastikan si _blonde_ idiot yang sungguh jenius itu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Mendengus pelan ketika mendengar bahasa kebun binatang terlontar beserta erangan sakit. Pemuda bermarga Kain kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke novel di tangan kanannya yang sempat terabaikan. Hanabusa memajukan bibirnya kesal ketika sepupunya yang lebih tinggi 4 inci itu kembali mengabaikannya.

"Akatsuki~"

Sang _Idol-sempai_ memanggil si jingga dengan nada manja yang terlalu dibuat-buat, kakinya yang sejak tadi _selonjoran_ dihentak-hentakan cukup keras, berharap aksi kekanakkan dapat mengundang perhatian lelaki satunya.

"Apa?"

Akatsuki mengikuti kemauan sepupunya. Bertanya dengan nada datar. Memberi _fanboy_ Kuran Kaname itu sedikit perhatian, walaupun tidak niat dan dibarengi dengan desahan jengkel. Sementara Hanabusa makin merajuk karena sikap dingin sepupunya.

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Akatsu-"

BUK

DUK

"SIALAN! SAKIT! AKATSUKI KAU BRENGSEK!"

"HANABUSA DIAMLAH!"

 _Pout_

Bibir Hanabusa makin maju, tetapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Terlalu takut membantah Akatsuki yang kesal, diketahui dari suara si jingga yang menyaingi teriakan dan umpatannya, menggelegar di kamar mereka, ah.. ia yakin suara itu juga sampai ke ruangan lain. Tangan kirinya yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk mengelus punggung, kini ia gunakan untuk mengelus belakang kepanya yang tadi berbenturan dengan pinggiran ranjang. _Mou_ , sepupunya itu jahat sekali, melempar guling dengan tenaga yang tidak main-main tanpa tedeng aling-aling pula. Sumpah, kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Ah.. bagaimana jika otaknya bergeser? Oh tidak, kejeniusannya akan berkurang.

'Dasar bodoh'

Akatsuki hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat ketika mengetahui isi pikiran sepupu _blonde_ nya yang nyentrik itu. Bukannya ia cenayang atau apa, tetapi hidup bersama sepupunya itu sedari kecil membuatnya dengan mudah membaca pikiran dan hati si pirang.

.

..

…

 _Pout_

Hiks

Hiks

 _Sob_

 _Twitch_!

Alis Akatsuki _cenat-cenut_ mendengar isakan keluar dari bibir Hanabusa, parahnya isakan itu semakin dibiarkan malah semakin nyaring.

Akatsuki menyerah

Jika seperti ini, novel yang seharusnya dapat selesai jika dibaca tiga sampai empat jam itu, tidak akan pernah menuju halaman akhir. Karena itu, _our_ _Wild-sempai_ dengan berat hati menutup novel ditangannya. Meletakkan benda itu diatas nakas di sebelah kiri ranjangnya.

"Hahh, puas? Sekarang apa maumu?"

Melihat kemenangan telah diraihnya, Hanabusa menghentikan tingkahnya, menyapu air mata buaya yang selalu berhasil 'menyentuh' hati Akatsuki, membuat pria itu iritasi karena sepupunya ini sosok yang _drama queen_ sekali.

"Aku bosan."

Dengan polos Hanabusa kembali naik keatas ranjang miliknya, duduk bersila menghadap Akatsuki yang juga duduk menghadapnya. Ranjang mereka terpaut jarak lebih kurang 1,5 meter. Jarak yang cukup dekat, dan artinya lemparan bantal Akatsuki tidak akan meleset mengenai wajah menyebalkan di depannya.

"Lalu?"

Akatsuki menatap bosan sepupunya, sebelum sedetik kemudian matanya bergulir kesal ketika mendengar pernyataan dari si pirang.

"Kita akan bermain tanya-jawab, aku yang bertanya dan kau yang menjawab."

Hanabusa cengar-cengir sendiri mendengar ide cemerlang –menurutnya- yang pasti ampuh mengusir rasa bosannya. Yah, meskipun mereka ini sepupu, bukan berarti tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka bukan? Sementara Akatsuki hanya berdecak kesal.

'Tahan dirimu Akatsuki, turuti saja maunya sebentar da kebebasan ada ditanganmu. Lagipula kau hanya perlu menjawab.. asal saja kalau begi-'

"Aku tidak menerima sembarang jawaban. Kau harus jujur."

Dan Akatsuki kembali dibuat menghela napas. Sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan semudah ekspektasinya. Apalagi jika si pirang itu sedang dalam mode serius.

'Sial sekali!'

"Oke, kita mulai pertanyaan pertama. Kau _straight_ , gay, atau biseks?"

Si jingga hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ini pertanyaan pertama? Yang benar saja -.- . AKatsuki makin _facepalm_ ketika melihat semangat Hanabusa yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Oho, ia merasa bahwa salah satu rahasia terdalamnya akan terbongkar sebentar lagi. Sebenarnya bisa saja Akatsuki berbohong, tapi si pirang pasti tahu.

"Bi"

Hanabusa tersenyum puas. Ia manggut-manggut sendiri, sepertinya telah tahu jawaban yang akan didengarnya.

'Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya bodoh?!'

Akatsuki mengerang frustasi, sementara Hanabusa hanya tertawa licik melihat itu. Jarang-jarangkan Kain Akatsuki bertindak _Out Of Character_? Aw, ini menyenangkan sekali!

"Oke yang kedua, kau itu _seme_ atau _uke_?"

Kali ini Akatsuki hanya menatap Hanabusa. Memberi makian 'Kau benar-benar bodoh atau apa?' secara tersirat. Hanabusa hanya cengengesan.

"Ahaha, maaf. Hmm, sudah berapa kali kau berhubungan seks?"

Akatsuki terdiam sebentar. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Tujuh belas kali, aku rasa.."

Hanabusa mengelus dagunya

"Um, _one night stand_? Wanita? Laki-laki?"

"Semuanya _one night stand_. Dua kali dengan laki-laki, dan sisanya dengan wanita"

Kali ini giliran Hanabusa yang mengernyit heran. "Hanya dua kali dengan laki-laki? Aku kira kau menyukai kedua gender secara _equivalent_."

Akatsuki melarikan jemari panjangnya ke surai _light-orange_ miliknya. "Tidak banyak laki-laki yang bisa memenuhi kriteriaku."

"Hehh?" Hanabusa menyeringai senang. "Memangnya seperti apa tipemu itu?" entah sejak kapan kedua telapak tangannya menyangga dagu dan pipinya.

Orbs _burnt-orange_ menerawang langit-langit kamar.

"Tipeku itu.."

"Ya?"

"Pertama, dia harus terlihat cantik dalam keadaan seperti apapun."

Hanabusa kembali menangguk membenarkan. Cantik dalam keadaan apapun. Kesukaan Akatsuki sekali.

"Lalu tinggi, langsing dan semampai. Surai yang lembut dan lurus, serta kulit seputih salju."

Si pirang hanya terdiam. Menyimak setiap perkataan sepupunya dengan seksama.

"Seseorang yang cerdas, sulit didekati, sulit didapatkan, dan…. Kalau bisa agak _tsundere_."

Pfftth

Hanabusa berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa ketika mendengar satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan Akatsuki. 'Dia bilang: **Kalau bisa** agak _**tsundere**_ '. Akatsuki memberi tatapan membunuh pada sepupunya.

"Haha, o-oke lanjut.. pffht"

"Terakhir, dia harus bisa memasak."

Kali ini Hanabusa benar-benar dibuat bingung. _Well, duh_! Mereka itu vampir jika kalian masih ingat. Cukup mengonsumsi darah secara teratur dan mereka dapat menjalani hidup dengan damai sentosa. Jadi untuk apa pasangan yang pandai memasak? Lebih baik seseorang yang bisa memenuhi hasrat _inner beast_ mereka, ya kan?

"Aku kira kau akan berkata bahwa 'dia; harus memiliki 'rasa' yang unik."

"Yang itu juga termasuk."

Hanabusa mendengus. Laki-laki memang semuanya sama saja.

Hanabusa- _kun_ , kau juga termasuk, bahkan lebih parah.

"Apa… sekarang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Hn."

"Apa dia murid _Cross Academy_?"

 _Nod_

"Seseorang yang kukenal?"

.

..

"..Ya"

 _Smirk_

"Ahh~ biar kutebak!"

"…"

"Dari kriteria yang kau sebutkan, untuk wanita yang paling mendekati adalah Ruka. Hmm, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, dan lagi bukannya _tsundere_ , dia itu arogan." Hanabusa emosi sendiri ketika membicarakan sepupu wanita mereka.

"Juga, rambut Ruka itu bergelombang. Rima? Bukan. Yuuki? Hah, apalagi dia."

Hanabusa dan Akatsuki _sweatrdrop_ bersamaan.

"Dari kalangan laki-laki.. Aku dan Kaname- _sama_ sudah pasti tidak masuk hitungan. Shiki terlalu pendek, dan Ichijou terlalu cerah untukmu. Terakhir.."

 _Blink_

 _Blink_

"Kiryuu.."

Gulp

Entahlah, author tidak tahu siapa yang menelan ludah pertama kali karena mereka melakukannya serentak setelah mendengar nama _prefect_ laki-laki itu disebut, tentu untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Ehem, harus kuakui kalau dia itu… um _beautiful_."

Hanabusa merasakan pipinya bersemu setelah menyatakan fakta yang selalu dipungkirinya.

"Dia tinggi, langsing, dan semampai. Surai peraknya lurus dan terlihat… lembut."

Sekarang pipi Akatsuki juga terdapat rona-rona merah

"Kulitnya, ugh semua orang tahu kulitnya itu hampir seperti salju.. bahkan menjurus pucat. Dan dia.."

Akatsuki merasa pungunggungnya mulai basah karena keringat, sementara Hanabusa tidak kalah gugup

"Kiryuu Zero pandai memasak."

.

..

…

Puk

Hanabusa tiba-tiba beranjak bangun, berjalan mendekati sepupunya yang tersenyum kering. Menepuk pelan pundak si jingga, entah berusaha menyemangati, menenengkan atau hanya tanda rasa prihatin.

"Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar lima bulan yang lalu."

"Tenang saja. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga rahasia ini baik-baik."

Ya, Hanabusa akan berusaha menghiraukan fakta bahwa sepupunya, Kain Akatsuki atau yang bergelar _Wild-sempai_ memiliki sebuah ketertarikan khusus pada si _infamous prefect_ Kiryuu Zero. Bahkan menjadikan hunter muda itu sebagai kriteria pasangan idamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~0o0_END_0o0~**

Hai readers tercinta! Wkwk nih, nih One Shot pertama dari ff 'Kumpulan Cerita'! maaf kalau judulnya ga menarik *dalemnya juga ;w;* wkwk, padahal rencananya cuman sebatas drabble, tapi malah kebablasan jadi 1k+ :V

Oya tentang Silver Wolf udah mantepin ide buat chap 8, tinggal dikembangin *nah ini bikin males ;w;* maka dari itu, review ff saya yang itu juga ya.. biar author semangat! :V

Ahhh, ada yang bisa nebak bagian 2 dari Kumpulan Cerita siapa yang bakal jadi karakternya? Atau bahkan pairnya? Hum, silahkan isi tebakan anda dikotak review \\(^w^)/

Last: dengan **senang hati menerima** **review, kritik dan saran yang membangun**. Ah ada yang mau nyampah dan nyebarin flame? Silahkan-silahkan, saya ga ngelarang (~'3')~


End file.
